marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine (Aboodash56)
James "Logan" Howlett, also known as Wolverine, is a Canadian mutant. He has a number of animalistic mutations. These included three retractable razor sharp claws on each hand, and heightened senses, which allowed him to track people through scent and sound. He also has superhuman strength, reflexes and stamina. Additionally, Logan possesses highly developed accelerated healing abilities, allowing him to heal injuries almost instantly, while also rendering him an ageless immortal. Adamantium was surgically bonded to his entire skeleton, including his claws, making him nearly indestructible. Wolverine is a brutal and sometimes feral hand-to-hand combatant often having berserk rages, as he has experience fighting in World War II and Vietnam War as well as partaking in cage-fights. History Early Life James "Jimmy" Howlett was born on April 23rd, 1882, in the Northwest Territories of Canada, British North America to Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Hudson. James was adopted by John Howlett after he was married to Elizabeth. During childhood, he befriended Victor Creed. Manifesting his mutation In 1895, when James was 13 years old, James lay sick in his bed while Victor, who was currently visiting him, kept him company as James' father arrived to check in on him. Later, John's caretaker, Thomas Logan, entered the Howlett home, drunk, looking for James' mother Elizabeth Howlett and had a confrontation with John, who headed downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, which had resulted in Thomas shooting Elizabeth's husband. James then heard gunfire during a dispute at his father's estate, and went to investigate, finding him dead, as he was shot by Thomas. t was under this grief-stricken incident that, in an act of vengeance, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles. In a wild rage, James screamed in anger and fury and impaled Thomas using his claws. However, while impaling Thomas with his newly discovered bone claws, before dying, Thomas revealed that John wasn't James' real father. Much to James' horror, with his dying breath, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son. After Thomas died, Elizabeth, horrified by James' mutation, cast her son out by calling him a freak as she questioned James as to what he was. Confused about what was happening to him, James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him. Eventually, Elizabeth took her own life. James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him. After running away, Victor, who was also a mutant, caught up and overtook James. Victor said he would stick together with his friend and that they would look after each other no matter what, eventually leading them to a life of rage and violence. Fighting in wars Over the next 118 years, as the two boys grew into men, Logan and Victor fought bravely together as soldiers for the United States in numerous wars. The wars the two brothers participated in throughout their years together in World War I (on the Western Front) and World War II (both participating in the D-Day Invasion). During World War II, James crossed paths with a solider named Steve Rogers aka Captain America and his friend Bucky Barnes. During that time, he briefly joined the Howling Commandos and helped them fight the war during the D-Day invasion. Appearance Logan/Wolverine is 1.88 m (6 ft 2 in) and stands 28 cm tall. He also had shaggy brown hair, sideburns running though both sides of his cheeks and green eyes. His signature civilian outfit consists of a brown leather jacket with yellow lines, white tank top worn beneath a red shirt, blue jeans with a belt buckle and brown shoes. He also has American Military Dog Tags. When he joins the X-Men, Logan is given a black leather X-Uniform; black leather jacket with three yellow outlines and the X logo, white tank top worn underneath the jacket, black leather gloves, black leather pants with an X belt buckle and black leather shoes. He often wears his X-Uniforn during missions with the X-Men. New Timeline Logan meets his father named Jimmy after James Hudson saw his death from 2027 from Grandpa Jimmy. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant ability is the "mutant healing factor". This allows him to recover from virtually any wound faster and more extensively than a normal human being. He can regenerate from most wounds in a matter of seconds. His healing powers also grant him immunity to all earthly diseases/illnesses and most effects of alcohol, drugs, and toxins. *'Delayed Aging:' In addition, his healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan, immensely slowing his aging process if not being ageless. Wolverine was born sometime in the early 19th century. Although over 130 years old (as of 2018), Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thanks to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, Wolverine is able to lift up to 1 ton. *'Superhuman Senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *'Superhuman Speed:' Is able to run faster than 30 mph. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Thanks to his regenerative powers, Wolverine's fatigue toxins are halted for hours, allowing him to engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Has greater reflexes than a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Has greater agility than that of a normal human. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine possesses 3 bone claws harnessed in each forearm, which come out through the skin between his knuckles. His flesh bleeds every time he "pops" his claws but his healing factor quickly stops it. The claws are able to cut through flesh, bone, and other materials. Thanks to his healing factor, whenever the bone claws are damaged or removed, they regenerate quickly, as shown when he had his Adamantium claws severed from his arms and his bone claws regenerated in place of them. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Due to his advanced age and experiences in various wars, Wolverine is well-versed in unarmed and armed combat and self-defense. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearms thanks to his war experiences. Weaknesses *'Adamantium Weapons:' It can penetrate Wolverine's Adamantium-laced bones. *'Decapitation:' If Wolverine's head was to be decapitated, he won't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus, killing him. *'Drowning:' Logan is unable to breathe underwater, and the underwater asphyxia proves one of the few ways to effectively kill him. *'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder:' The process of adamantium bonding erased Logan's prior memories, and left him with nightmares about the process. References Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (Aboodash56) Category:Heroes Category:MCU (Aboodash56) characters Category:Male